SUEÑOS HUMEDOS
by Quetzaly-Taisho
Summary: Sentía aquellas pequeñas manos traviesas recorrerle lentamente, torturándolo, dirigiéndose sin saber, a su propia perdición...Sus manos, tomando vida propia, comenzaron a acariciar la silueta femenina, lentamente... - ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Aahhh!- gimió Kagome al momento de su liberación. - ¡GRR! ¡Kagome!-gruño Sesshomaru al derramarse dentro de Kagome.LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT ERA UNA IDEA QUE ME RONDABA POR LA CABEZA Y NO HALLABA SI PUBLICARLA O NO, PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ^^ PUES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO DE ESTE TIPO.**

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE Y HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ONE-SHOT TIENE CONTENIDO LEMMON (MÁS BIEN UN INTENTO xD) LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

* * *

_SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS._

_Sentía aquellas pequeñas manos traviesas recorrerle lentamente, torturándolo, dirigiéndose sin saber, a su propia perdición._

_Con desesperación se termino de despojar de sus ropas, quería sentir su piel contra la ya desnuda de ella, busco sus labios, para luego besarlos con desesperación, tornando el beso a uno hambriento y apasionado, para luego recostarla sobre el suelo y colocarse sobre ella._

_Sus manos, tomando vida propia, comenzaron a acariciar la silueta femenina, lentamente, como si quisiera guardar cada una de las curvas, cada detalle, por mínimo que este fuera, en su memoria, sabía que su pareja gustaba de aquel lento recorrido, los pequeños gemidos que trataban de escapar de la boca femenina, eran prueba de ello._

_Decidido a dar más placer a la femenina, dejo desde sus labios, un camino de besos húmedos, recorriendo su cuello de forma pausada hasta llegar a sus senos, aquellos dos montículos de carne le parecían estar hechos específicamente para sus manos y boca, chupaba y succionaba uno de los rosados botones, con increíble devoción, rozando de veces sus colmillos, mientras que el otro era masajeado por una de sus manos, el sabor de su piel era adictivo._

_Su otra mano, no conforme con estar en la cadera femenina, comenzó un recorrido, por una de las largas piernas blancas, los gemidos cada vez más fuertes de la chica eran música para sus oídos, a su nariz llego un aroma sumamente delicioso, así que dejando descansar un poco los ya adoloridos pezones, siguió su olfato, descendiendo poco a poco, lamiendo en el proceso aquella piel blanca, sacando jadeos y pequeños suspiros de su acompañante, ahora sus manos recorrían aquellas piernas de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en los suaves muslos, los cuales estrujaba con fuerza pero sin llegar a encajar sus garras._

_Para ese momento su miembro ya estaba más que duro y erguido, y él estaba más que deseoso de hundirse ella, llegando al centro de donde provenía aquel delicioso aroma lo único que hizo fue pasar su lengua por aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad, ocasionando que la pelinegra se arqueara y gimiera su nombre_

_ — ¡Sesshomaru!... ¡mas!... ¡mas!-gemía Kagome casi al borde del éxtasis al sentir como esa lengua cálida recorría de arriba abajo su sexo, chupando con gran frenesí su hinchado clítoris, tantas atenciones por parte del youkai ocasionaron que un magnifico orgasmo la recorriera._

_Decidida a no ser la única en disfrutar, tomo entre sus manos el rostro masculino para besar los labios carnosos de él, para luego obligarlo a quedar bajo ella._

_Al separase del beso Kagome fue bajando lentamente besando el cuerpo de él hasta llegar a su masculinidad, la cual estaba realmente erguida y dura, lista para entrar en ella, la tomo entre sus manos para masturbarlo y poco a poco se lo fue introduciendo en la boca, para lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratase, de la boca del peliplata gruñidos eran lo que brotaban, al sentir como la femenina lo estimulaba aun mas, sentía que pronto se vendría en la boca de la chica, así que la separo de su cuerpo para colocarla debajo de este, con sus manos fue acariciando los muslos, para que estos se abrieran para él, habiéndose acomodado, se froto continuamente en la entrada a la cavidad de Kagome, logrando que ambos gimieran del placer que les recorría en esos momentos._

_De un movimiento rápido, la penetro, acción que obligo a la pelinegra gemir y enredar sus piernas sobre la cadera masculina, sintiéndole cada vez más adentro, más profundo._

_Pronto empezaron con una danza frenesí, de rápidas embestidas por parte de él y sonoros gemidos por parte de ella, las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad, hasta que al fin llegaron al clímax los dos juntos._

— _¡Sesshomaru! ¡Aahhh!- gimió Kagome al momento de su liberación._

— _¡GRR! ¡Kagome!-gruño Sesshomaru al derramarse dentro de Kagome._

Exaltado se despertó, ¿Cuántas veces había tenido sueños de este tipo, con la mujer de Inuyasha?, ¡MUCHAS!... y todos comenzaron cuando se encontró con la visión del cuerpo de Kagome siendo bañado por la luz de la luna en el centro de un pequeño lago que quedaba cerca de sus territorios.

Suspiro con cansancio, al ver que una parte de su cuerpo había despertado, nuevamente, al tener esa clase de sueños, ¡COMO ODIABA A LA MALDITA HUMANA!, por despertar en él, los más bajos instintos carnales, ¡COMO SE ODIABA ASÍ MISMO! Por desear con tanta fuerza a una humana y no cualquier humana sino…_ESA HUMANA._

Se levanto lentamente de su futón lentamente, tenía que darse un buen baño de agua fría, para bajar la felicidad de su "amiguito", así que se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, para después salir volando convertido en una esfera de luz.

Aterrizando en el mismo lago en el cual comenzaron todos sus sueños con Kagome, y ahí en el centro de este se encontraba la causante, de todos esos sueños subidos de tono, tal y como él la recordaba y soñaba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en su rostro, esa noche haría realidad cada uno de esos sueños húmedos.

FIN

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? ESTUVO BUENO, REGULAR FEO?**

**CRÉANME**** QUE ME ESFORCE MUCHO PARA ESCRIBIRLO Y A MI PARECER NO QUEDO TAN MAL COMO ME LO ESPERABA.**

**PARA LOS QUE LEYERON LA CONTINUACIÓN DE EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA YA ME ENCARGUE DE ESE PEQUEÑO ASUNTO QUE TENIA CON UNA PRIMA ASÍ QUE SI ANDARÉ POR ESTOS LADOS ;D.**

**_ME REGALAS UN REVIEW?, SON GRATIS ^^._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! ya estoy de regreso y petición de ustedes con la continuación de este one-shot**

**DISCLAIMER: TANTO INUYASHA COMO COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENCEN SON CREACIONES DE RUMIKO-SENSEI Y HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO,**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ESCRITO ES DE CONTENIDO LEMMON LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

La noche ya casi terminaba, cuando sentí la imperiosa necesidad de salir a caminar y despejarme un poco, sentía mis mejillas calientes, y como no sentir aquello, si hace unos momentos estaba soñando cosas bastantes subidas de tono con alguien que no debería y que aparte de todo odia a mi raza.

Además no sé cuál sea la razón por la que sueño con Sesshomaru, simplemente no lo comprendo, he notado que algo en su mirada cambia cuando esta va dirigida hacia mí.

—jajaja, creo que me estoy volviendo loca- y es verdad, ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en eso?, pero creo que todo esto inicio, desde que la pequeña Rin comenzó a platicarme sobre cuando estaba en compañía de Sesshomaru.

A pesar de todo, pienso que no es tan malo como aparenta, en varias ocasiones nos salvó de una muerte segura y ayudo en la lucha final contra Naraku.

Muy a mi pesar las cosas no funcionaron con Inuyasha como me hubiera gustado, finalmente me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por él fue menguando hasta convertirse en un cariño.

De forma inconsciente llegue hasta el pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de las tierras de Sesshomaru, camine hasta llegar a la orilla de este, rápidamente me despoje de mis ropas, para luego introducirme en las frías y tranquilas aguas del lago.

Camine hasta llegar al centro de este, quedando el agua hasta mi cintura, mi vista se dirigió al cielo estrellado, donde orgullosa se alzaba la luna en su fase de cuarto menguante, rápidamente mi mente se llenó de miles de imágenes nada pudorosas para una mujer, en todas ellas estaban de protagonistas el más frío youkai que pueda existir y yo.

Siento la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, de pronto el ruido de algo o alguien entrando al agua llamo mi atención, mas no puedo girar mi cuerpo para ver de qué o quién se trata, pues unos fuertes brazos me mantienen bien sujeta y me prohíben el movimiento, siento como esa persona comienza a lamer mi cuello lentamente hasta subir a mi oreja y ahí morder levemente mi lóbulo, acción que ocasiono que un pequeño suspiro escapara de mis labios.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí-esa voz tan fría la reconocería en cualquier lugar-¿Qué hace la mujer de Inuyasha sola a esta hora? Y más en un lugar como este-

—No soy la mu…jer de Inu…yasha-mi voz Salió entrecortada pues una de las manos de Sesshomaru recorría lentamente mi cuerpo, ocasionando que me estremeciera a su simple contacto-y lo…que…es…té…haci…endo a…quí es al…go que no te im…por…ta Sessho...maru –sentí como sus labios se curvaban hasta formar una sonrisa.

—Créeme, si me importa- pequeños suspiros salían de mi boca al sentir como sus manos masajeaban mis pechos-me importa mucho y más por lo que deseo hacer-esas palabras me descolocaron completamente, pero volví a la realidad al sentir como una de sus manos bajaba a mi intimidad.

— ¿Qué…ha...ces…?-no me respondió, mas sin embargo con una de sus garras se abrió paso entre mi sexo para comenzar a acariciar mi clítoris, debía admitir que se siente muy bien, maldito de mi cuerpo traicionero, pronto de mi boca brotaron sonoros gemidos al sentir como una de sus garras entraba y salía de mi interior, al parecer eso le gustaba pues su otra garra que estaba posada en mi pecho comenzó a acariciar mis pezones mientras su boca dejaba besos húmedos en mi cuello.

Pronto sentí algo extremadamente duro contra mis muslos, sentí claramente como comenzaba a frotarse contra mí-ahh bas…ta….Se…ssho…maru…Ahh-ahora es que me doy cuenta que él está completamente desnudo pegado a mi espalda.

—Esto te gustara- su voz sonaba ronca y cargada de deseo, me obliga a girar para quedar frente a él, de un momento a otro sentí como mis labios eran aprisionados por los de Sesshomaru, era un beso suave, pero pronto comenzó a delinear mis labios con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso de entrar a mi boca, concediéndole el permiso, convirtió el beso en uno hambriento y apasionado, como si estuviese deseoso de mi desde hace mucho…

—de…tente-como pude me separe de él, ocasionando que gruñera fuertemente y me mirara con odio.

—Ninguna hembra me rechaza- me veía fríamente pero con deseo.

—Pues yo no soy igual a las demás-le sostuve la mirada- ¡además no estamos en tus territorios como para que hagas lo que te venga en gana!- le grite pero al parecer no le importo.

— Con que era eso humana- una pequeña sonrisa adorno su estoico rostro- no te preocupes, eso tiene solución-comenzó acercarse a mi

— ¿Qué?... ¡aléjate!-pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra algo suave, abrí los ojos lentamente, sin darme cuenta los había cerrado, me levante hasta quedar sentada, mas por mi mente nunca paso lo que vería, quede perpleja al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sesshomaru ser bañado por la luz de la luna, se veía realmente hermoso, fui admirando cada detalle de su cuerpo, pero al llegar a la ingle, sentí como mi boca llegaba al piso y mis ojos se abrían a más no poder.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo?- una sonrisa arrogante bailaba en sus labios.

A paso lento, pero decidido se acercó hasta el futón donde me encontraba, yo seguía en un estado de shock, y es que ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando un adonis como Sesshomaru está frente a ti completamente desnudo?

Salí de aquel estupor, al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los míos, mientras con una mano me obligaba a recostarme con la otra me recorría lentamente, estremeciendo mi piel a su contacto, su boca abandono la mía, para pasar a mi cuello, donde lamio y beso lentamente, su cuerpo al lado del mío, ya no hice nada por tratar que se alejara, al fin de cuentas, yo también deseo esto.

Siguió lamiéndome lentamente, de forma torturante, hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, el cual lamio, su boca se posiciona en mi pezón, para luego hacerme sentir como lo chupa y muerde, mientras con una mano masajea y estruja el otro, yo por mi parte, me encuentro en un mar de sensaciones, de mi boca escapan leves gemidos, prueba de que las atenciones que recibo me son completamente agradables.

Su mano libre me recorre completa, para luego posarse en mi sexo, el cual acaricia delicadamente, sin prisa alguna, ocasionando que me humedezca aún más, como si aquello fuera posible, pronto una de sus garras entra en mi interior, ocasionando que gima con mayor fuerza.

De repente su garra sale de mi interior al igual que su boca abandona mi pezón, un bufido escapa de mi boca e señal de protesta, pero cuando me encuentro con sus dorados ojos, me quedo sin respiración, un sonrisita adorna su boca.

— ¿Qué sucede?-me mira con arrogancia- ¿acaso te gusta lo que sientes?

En vez de contestarle, me coloco sobre él, lo hare pagar por dejarme así, lo beso lentamente, siendo correspondida en el acto, la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, fui bajando despacio, besando cada parte de aquella piel, en todo momento sentí su mirada sobre mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas?-su ronca voz me hizo dejar mi tarea de provocarlo, así que me senté sobre sus caderas, provocando que nuestros sexos quedaran juntos, provocando que un fuerte gemido salga de mi boca y un fuerte gruñido de parte Sesshomaru.

—Solo quiero devolverte el favor-dicho esto seguí con mi labor hasta llegar a su hombría, la cual se hallaba erecta e imponente, lo tome entre mis manos para masturbarlo, movía mis manos de arriba abajo, algunas veces de forma rápida y otras lentas, la curiosidad gano en mi, así que fui introduciendo el enorme miembro de Sesshomaru en mi boca, poco a poco disfrutando del momento, al igual que Sesshomaru, que gruñía cada vez más fuerte, pero antes de seguir con lo que tenía planeado, fui separada del cuerpo de Sesshomaru y en cambio me encontraba bajo este.

— y…a…ya…no…a…gua…to…más-dicho esto separo mis piernas, para colocarse entre ellas y después penetrarme con fuerza y de una sola estocada.

— ¡Ahhh!-gemí de dolor, esta era mi primera vez, pequeñas lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas, pero fueron detenidas por las manos de Sesshomaru.

— shuuuu, tranquila, ya pasara- comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y pausada, aun dolía, pero no tanto como en un principio, ahora mis gemidos no eran de dolor, eran del más puro placer, que disfrutaba en esos momentos.

Enredando mis piernas en su cadera, lo sentía aun mas dentro mío-¡más…más…Sesshomaru!- me complació, pues sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y más profundas, de un momento a otro, ambos nos encontrábamos sentados, yo arriba de él y él aun dentro mío, en esa posición lo sentía un más, mientras me embestía, su boca se encargaba de prestarle atención a mis senos, los cuales mamaba y mordía, hasta dejarlos aun mas rojos y duros de lo que ya estaban, mis manos acariciaban su plateada cabellera, a la vez que lo atraía un más hacia mí, pronto sentí como mi vientre se contraía alrededor del miembro de Sesshomaru, muy pronto llegaríamos al clímax.

—Se…ssho…maru…me…ve...vengo-anuncie entre gemidos, en respuesta me embistió aun más fuerte, las convulsaciones de mi vagina, me anunciaban la llegada del orgasmo, tanto mío como de él, en ese momento me sentí en las nubes, tanto que no sentí, como Sesshomaru incrustaba sus colmillos en mi hombro.

Aun dentro mío, me acostó delicadamente en el futón, luego salió de mi, en ese momento me sentí vacía, pero el cansancio se apodero de mi cuerpo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos para descansar, antes de quedar completamente dormida escuche su voz.

—Ahora eres mía-y sin más deje llevarme por los brazos de Morfeo-Kagome…- me sentía feliz, por alguna razón aquello me lleno por completo, fue a partir de esa noche, que conocería lo que es la felicidad.

* * *

**gomen por la demora! estuve bloqueada(aun sigo) por un buen rato ni siquiera tsuki pudo ayudarme, tratare de actualizar mis demas fics, pero no prometo nada, se supone que ahorita estoy castigada ****xD** pero me di una escapadita para traerles esta continuacion que espero sea de su agrado. Aunque siendoles sincera siento que quedo un poco soso, pero bueno ustedes dirán...

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Etsuko Matsumoto**

**ilovelinkinpark95**

**sol y luna 0428**

**paamelaxuu**

**Brenda Ruiz**

**sandyy A M**

**XiO**

**Angeline-dbz**

**Faby Sama**

**Dul**

**mangetsu hyuga**

**Irasue-13**

**Orkidea16**

**Sasunaka doki**

**Guest**

**XtinaOdss**

**alexavenuz**

**ME REGALAS UN REVIEW? SON GRATUITOS :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! CÓMO HAN ESTADO?**

**MI, SABER QUE SE HA PERDIDO POR MUCHO PERO MUCHO TIEMPO, CREANME QUE NO FUE MI INTECION D: PERO ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y NO ES NADA BONITO LEVANTARSE A LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA PARA PODER LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA A LAS 7 Y DE AHÍ HASTA LAS 3 DE LA TARDE D':**

**SE QUE A LO MEJOR ESPERABAN UNA ACTUALIZACION DE FÉNIX O DE EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA, PERO PERDI MI LIBRETA DONDE TENIA ESAS HISTORIAS, Y SE ME HA HECHO MUY DIFICIL CONTINUARLAS U.U **

**BUENO LES DEJO ESTE CAP EN MODO DE COMPENSACION Y PORQUE LES PREGUNTE (A LAS QUE ME SIGUEN EN FACEBOOK ENTENDERAN) SI LES GUSTARIA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIC DE CONTENIDO LEMMON, LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA Y CO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA.**

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban suavemente, a través de las blancas cortinas de la habitación, golpeando el rostro de una durmiente Kagome, quien se acurrucaba aun más a esa fuente de calor que estaba a su lado. Despacio fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz que le molestaba, trato de levantarse del cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba, pero un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna más un brazo en su cintura se lo impedía. Miro a su lado, encontrando el rostro sereno de Sesshomaru, delineo suavemente el rostro, desde los parpados hasta llegar a los delgados labios, los cuales acaricio levemente.

Un rayo de lucidez la golpeo, ¿Qué hacia ella en la misma cama que Sesshomaru?, ¿y ambos desnudos?, como si de una película se tratase, las imágenes de lo que había hecho a noche se agolparon en su mente, ocasionando el enorme sonrojo que presentaba en esos momentos, había creído que aquello era uno más de sus sueños húmedos con Sesshomaru, se revolvió tratando de librarse del agarre.

—Deja de moverte— gruño el albino, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara a una sonrojada chica.

—Sesshomaru—dudo por un momento, pero al ver la mirada interrogativa del demonio continuo— ¿anoche…tuvimos relaciones?— Listo, ya había preguntado, solo esperaba una negativa por parte del demonio, pero el dolor en su sexo le decía lo contrario.

—Hablas de que ayer te convertí en mujer—no era una pregunta, aquellas palabras confirmaron lo que se temía…se había entregado a Sesshomaru, pero aquello no fue lo que la molesto, sino fue la sonrisa de triunfo que presentaba el ambarino.

—Demonio prepotente— bufo dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar, pero antes de siquiera levantarse del futon, Sesshomaru la detuvo, apresándola con sus brazos y sentándola entre sus piernas.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—

—Me voy a casa— lo escucho gruñir y elevar su yuki, estaba molesto, por alguna razón sintió que había dicho algo realmente malo.

—Tú no te vas— la apretó mas contra su cuerpo—no te lo permitiré—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(N/A: Por motivos de fuerza mayor la siguiente parte de la historia será censurada, por su comprensión gra…Tsuki: ¿Cómo que censurada? No me quebré la cabeza tratando de escribir algo más o menos decente, como para que vengas a censurarlo- saca un hacha de quien sabe dónde y se acerca lentamente a Quetzaly con una mirada macabra- será mejor que quites tu estúpida censura si quieres seguir viva- comienza a corretear a la escritora por todo el lugar hasta arrinconarla en una esquina- Quetzaly: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Retiro la cesura! ¡Retiro la censura!, pero aleja ya esa cosa de mi- Tsuki: ¿ves? ¿Qué tan difícil era?- cambia totalmente, volviendo a ser la Tsuki normal- Disfruten de la lectura ^-~- se marcha cantando y lanzando flores, mientras Quetzaly sufría un colapso nervioso- Quetzaly: si se vuelve a repetir algo como esto no creo poder seguir viva)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lamio el blanco cuello, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera por completo a la azabache.

—Para…por favor— mas sin embargo, Sesshomaru ignoro la petición y se concentro en morder y lamer el cuello de ella. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo femenino, hasta llegar a los redondos pechos, los cuales apresaron, para masajearlos, apretando de vez en cuando las sonrosadas puntas.

Kagome se sentía morir, su cuerpo aun se encontraba sensible por la sesión pasada; aunque trataba de evitarlo, de su boca salían sonoros gemidos, prueba del placer que, en ese momento, le era proporcionado. Una de las manos de Sesshomaru, abandono uno de sus senos, para dar inicio con lento recorrido, desde la punta de su pezón hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde se abrió paso por los, ya, húmedos labios, para llegar a aquel punto que la volvía loca, donde comenzó con movimientos lentos, pellizcando de veces, logrando humedecerla aun mas.

Lamio la marca de la primer mordida que le había realizado, tranzando un camino desde esta hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, al cual le proporciono un mordisco suave, sacando otro gemido a la femenina. Liberando el otro seno, su mano se poso en la barbilla de Kagome, haciendo que ladeara el rostro hacia él, se encontró con la ambarina mirada oscurecida por el deseo y otra cosa que no supo identificar.

—Tú nunca te iras de aquí— la beso de forma ruda y apasionada, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

En medio del beso, la mano del albino que se encontraba atormentando su clítoris, dejo el mismo, dirigiéndose ahora a la cálida entrada de la azabache, introdujo dos de sus dedos, sintiendo la gran humedad que presentaba la chica. Realizo un mete-saca pausado, ocasionando que las caderas femeninas se movieran en busca un contacto más rápido.

Kagome, por su parte, noto como una dureza se formaba bajo sus glúteos, sabiendo de qué se trataba, se movió de forma más rápida, ocasionando que un gruñido, brotara del pecho de Sesshomaru.

—Quieta—ordeno soltando otro gruñido, pero, al igual que él, Kagome lo ignoro por completo, y se concentro en mover las caderas, ocasionando que el miembro de Sesshomaru se endureciera por completo.

De un momento a otro, sus piernas fueron separadas, dejando a la vista su sexo, el cual fue irrumpido sin miramientos por la masculinidad de Sesshomaru. Un pequeño grito surgió de su garganta, al verse irrumpida de tal forma. Pero los pequeños mordiscos en su cuello junto al masaje que eran sometidos nuevamente sus pechos, la hicieron relajarse, se dejo llevar por la excitación que sentía, moviéndose sobre Sesshomaru, dándole a entender que podía proseguir.

Se movió con suaves embestidas, las cuales fueron aumentando conforme los gemidos de Kagome se hacían más audibles, la sujeto por las piernas, obteniendo mejor movilidad.

— ¡Ahh…Sessho…!—Seguía de espaldas a él, sus brazos fueron a parar tras la nuca de Sesshomaru, acercándolo aun mas a ella. Enredando entre sus dedos las hebras plateadas que conformaban el pelo de Sesshomaru.

De un movimiento rápido, el pecho de la joven azabache, se encontraba contra la suave tela del futon. Mientras su cadera era sujetada por las manos de Sesshomaru. De ese modo el ambarino tenía mejor libertad de movimiento.

Sesshomaru sentía como las paredes vaginales de Kagome lo estrujaban, cerrándose en torno a su pene, haciendo más placentera la situación. Ante esto, la tomo por la cintura y la embistió con más fuerza, ocasionando que un fuerte gemido saliera de la garganta de Kagome, que fue ahogado por las sabanas, las respiraciones de ambos eran rápidas e irregulares. La azabache, sentía que pronto alcanzaría la cumbre del acto.

—Me…me vengo— la espalda de Kagome se arqueo, al momento de sentir como el orgasmo había llegado a ella. Sesshomaru, al sentir que el también estaba próximo a llegar al orgasmo, aproximo su boca a la unión del cuello con el hombro izquierdo e incrusto sus colmillos en la marca que anteriormente le había hecho a Kagome, para después derramar su semilla en el interior de la miko.

Se tumbaron en el futon, acomodándose uno al lado del otro, esperando a que sus respiraciones se volvieran a normalizar.

— ¿Por qué me mordiste?— Kagome rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos. Espero una respuesta, más sin embargo, Sesshomaru solo se levanto del futon sin decir nada y comenzó a vestirse, ignorando por completo a la chica.

—Sesshomaru ¡respóndeme!—grito molesta al verse ignorada, pero el demonio siguió en su tarea, esto molesto un mas a Kagome, que se levanto del futon, se dirigió al demonio, para quitarle el ahori que tenía en sus manos, no dio palabras, simplemente se lo puso mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación. En el marco de la misma se detuvo, ladeo su cuerpo para ver al demonio que estaba de espaldas a ella.

— ¡Me largo de aquí!—salió dando un portazo, dejando solo al albino.

Daba pasos rápidos por los pasillos de aquel palacio. Se sentía incomoda al sentir sobre de su persona la mirada de los youkais con los que se topaba en el camino, de igual forma le incomodaba el ver como algunos se inclinaban hacia su persona, cuando pasaba cerca de ellos.

— ¿Señorita Kagome?— se detuvo al escuchar a una voz conocida tras de sí, girando se encontró con la ya no tan pequeña Rin.

—Hola Rin—

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!— la niña corrió hacia la sacerdotisa, enganchándose en las caderas de la misma— Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?—

—Bueno yo…yo…—no encontraba las palabras para responder a la interrogante.

—Rin— ambas voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru. Rin acudió al llamado del demonio.

—Sí, señor Sesshomaru—

—Ve con Jaken— en ningún momento su ámbar mirada se despego de la chocolate de Kagome.

—Sí, señor— antes de irse se dirigió a la azabache para despedirse—Me dio gusto verla—le dio un abrazo el cual fue correspondido.

—A mi igual, Rin—

Apenas la niña desapareció por el pasillo, Kagome dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse del lugar, mas su camino se vio parado al ver frente a ella a Sesshomaru realmente molesto, no le tomo importancia y siguió como si nada, mas al pasar a lado del albino este la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

— ¡Suéltame!— trato de soltarse del agarre, pero lo único que consiguió es que este fuera más fuerte.

—Te dije que tú no te irías de aquí—

— ¿Por qué no?— seguía tratando de zafarse.

— Por que eres mía—

Aquella declaración dejo en shock a Kagome, no podía creer aquellas palabras, pero una parte si se alegro de escucharlas.

—No digas tonterías, yo no soy tuya ni de nadie— apenas termino de decir esas palabras cuando sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared y su cuerpo quedaba encerrado por el de Sesshomaru.

—yo no tengo tiempo para eso— se acerco al cuello de Kagome y lo lamio hasta llegar al sitio donde la había mordido— esta marca de muestra que eres mía y que nada ni nadie te puede tocar más que yo—

Kagome no encontraba la forma de forzar a que las palabras salieran de su boca, sin duda alguna, con esas palabras la había dejado muda y desconcertada, Sesshomaru aprovechando el momento la llevo de nuevo a su habitación, donde le hizo el amor nuevamente, pero ahora de una forma tierna y sin apuros.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Un mes había pasado desde que se entregara a Sesshomaru por primera vez, y en ese tiempo comenzaba a sentir que poco a poco aquel testarudo demonio se había apoderado de su corazón.

Sabía de antemano que no era de las personas que demostraban mucho sus sentimientos, pero había a aprendido a leer las miradas que le dirigía, los pequeños detalles que le daba y sus expresiones cuando la besaba o hacían el amor, sí, porque para ella, no eran noches de sexo, eran noches en las que se sentía conectada con él.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Se sentía confundido, aquella humana lo hacía sentirse de esa forma, un mes había pasado desde que la marco, y aun no encontraba la razón del ¿Por qué? Lo había hecho, mas sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada.

En ese momento, viejos recuerdos de cuando estaba en la búsqueda de Naraku, llegaron a su mente, en todos ellos se encontraba la humana que ahora era suya, recordó las veces que llego a espiarla, la ira que le recorría el saber que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, el verla sonreír para aquel hibrido, los deseos de matarlo por todas las veces que la hizo llorar y entonces llego a una conclusión:

Se había enamorado de Kagome. Y ahora era suya, lo quisiera ella o no.

Salió de su despacho en busca de su humana, utilizo su olfato para localizarla, noto algo extraño en el aroma de la chica, apresuro sus pasos para llegar a donde Kagome se encontraba.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y el estomago revuelto.

Trato de caminar sin tambalearse, pero el mareo fue más fuerte que ella, trastabilló un poco antes de chocar contra una pequeña mesa que tenía un florero, el cual inevitable cayó al suelo, la vista se le había vuelto borrosa, poco a poco la oscuridad la consumía, hasta caer al suelo desmayada.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Había llegado al comedor principal, busco a Kagome con la mirada, encontrándola tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. La tomo entre brazos e inmediatamente la llevo a su habitación, ordenando de paso que llamaran a la hechicera.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

—¿Va a estar bien?— la voz de Rin era preocupada y del mismo modo su rostro reflejaba esa preocupación, recibió un asentimiento por parte del youkai ambarino, el cual aunque no lo demostrara estaba igual de preocupado.

La puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome se abrió, dejando ver a una youkai de edad avanzada.

—La señora se encuentra bien, lo recomendable para su estado es que no se altere mucho ni haga demasiado esfuerzo sino podría lastimar al cachorro—

"Cachorro" "cachorro" "cachorro" era la palabra que resonaba en la mente de Sesshomaru, Kagome estaba embarazada, iba a tener cachorros con la mujer que amaba. Una alegría lo inundo, pero a su mente llego la imagen de InuYasha. Él era un youkai de raza pura y Kagome era una humana, sacerdotisa, pero al fin y al cabo, una humana, así que su cachorro seria un hanyou. Trato de no pensar en eso y entro a ver a su mujer.

Kagome estaba despierta, había escuchado el monólogo de la hechicera con Sesshomaru, inconscientemente sus manos se posaron en su vientre, palpándolo suavemente, sonriendo ante el hecho de que estaba embarazada. Pero esa sonrisa se borro al recordar quién era el padre, Sesshomaru aborrecía a los hanyous y su hijo seria uno, gruesas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, pero fueron limpiadas por una mano blanca.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Nada— retiro la mano de Sesshomaru, y limpio el resto de sus lágrimas— estoy bien—trato de sonreír, pero solo una mueca se formo en su rostro.

—Mientes— la mirada que le dirigió Sesshomaru a Kagome, era severa, así que haciendo acopio de su valentía, hablo.

—Tengo miedo— se detuvo por un momento— miedo de que no aceptes a nuestro hijo—

—Tranquila, todo estará bien— la tomo del mentón para darle un beso en los labios—Te amo—

—Yo también te amo— los ojos de la miko se cristalizaron al escuchar esas dos simples palabras

: 9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Dos meses y medio habían pasado desde que Kagome y Sesshomaru se enteraran que iban a ser padres.

En ese momento el castillo estaba completamente atareado, la señora de la casa estaba a punto de dar a luz. Afuera de la habitación principal, se encontraba Sesshomaru, siendo acompañado por Jaken. Dentro de la habitación, la cual era protegida por una barrera, se encontraban la anciana Kaede y Rin, ayudando a Kagome.

Fuertes gritos salían de la habitación, el olor a sangre para Sesshomaru era demasiado penetrante, estaba dispuesto a entrar, cuando la barrera que protegía la habitación desapareció y por la puerta aparecía la anciana Kaede.

—Felicidades joven Sesshomaru—guardo silencio un momento— los pequeños están sanos y fuertes al igual que su madre, con permiso—

—Jaken— el pequeño hombrecito acompaño a la sacerdotisa. Desapareciendo Jaken junto con la sacerdotisa, el entro en la habitación, viendo dos pequeños bultos a lado de Kagome.

—Rin— la pequeña, que hasta el momento había estado viendo a los pequeños, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Se acerco hasta la sacerdotisa que acariciaba a los bebes.

—Mira Sesshomaru—hablo cuando estuvo a su lado— son idénticos a ti—el youkai los observo, descubriendo que eran mellizos, una niña y un niño.

— ¿Quieres cargarla?— le paso a la pequeña tras recibir un asentimiento por parte del youkai.

—Mellizos—

—Si, además no son hanyous, son youkais puros—

— ¿Por qué?—

— La anciana Kaede dijo que se debía a que yo era una sacerdotisa—al ver que el youkai no decía nada continuo— ¿te gustaría ponerle el nombre a la bebe?

—Yukie—

— ¿Ehh?—

—Su nombre será Yukie—

—Es muy lindo—adopto pose pensativa—mi niño se llamara Keosuke—

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

—¡Mama!—una pequeña de largos cabellos plateados, tez nívea y ojos de un tono chocolate, corría a través de los pasillos del palacio, siendo seguida de cerca por un pequeño idéntico a ella, pero la diferencia radicaba en los ojos miel del niño.

—¡Yukie! ¡No seas llorona!—

—¡Le voy a decir a mama!—

—Yukie, Keosuke— ambos se congelaron al escuchar la severa voz de su padre—¿Qué pasa?—

—Papi— la niña corrió directo al albino mayor enganchándose en las piernas del mismo—Keosuke no me dejo ganarle— sollozo un poco.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan débil!—Se defendió el pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa aquí niños?—su madre llegaba a donde se encontraban después de escuchar los fuertes gritos de su pequeña— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—

—Es que Keosuke me volvió a ganar en el entrenamiento—

—Tranquila Yukie—le sonrió con ternura—muy pronto podrás ganarle a tu hermano— se acerco a la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Vallan con Jaken—

—¡Si mama!— dijeron al mismo tiempo los mellizos desapareciendo por el pasillo.

—Son iguales de escandalosos que tu—

—Pero aun así me quieres—se acerco a su marido para darle un suave beso en los labios, siendo correspondida. La tomo de forma nupcial, llevándola hasta su habitación, para después depositarla en el futon—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces?—gimió cuando este comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello.

—Volver realidad unos sueños— sonrió pícaramente.

FIN.

**Ahora si el fin definitivo, espero le haya gustado :D**

**¿Alguna de ustedes juega corazón de melón? Por ahí tengo una historia con los chicos de CDM, pero me falta una chica para el sexy delegado y no tengo cabeza para crear una D: ¿Alguna le gustaría ser la pareja del delegado Nathaniel? Si es así mándeme un mensaje por MP o a mi página de facebook.**

**Me despido no sin antes agradecerles por todos sus reviews, ¡Me ayudaron en los momentos de depresión que tuve! :D e invitarlas a unirse a mi página Quetzaly-Taisho en facebook.**

_**Me regalan un Review? *u***_


End file.
